What She Didn't Ask
by feebes86
Summary: A girl's night of fun leads to talks of sex, including confession after confession about what might be missing. Just what will the guys do with their new-found knowledge about what the women aren't asking for? This is a pack story and will contain both canon and non-canon couples. Paul/Rachel, Quil/Emily, Sam/Leah, Jared/Kim, Jacob/Bella, with appearances by Embry, Seth & Angela.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation which, of course, belong to them.

**Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor and Bansidhe. If you haven't read their stories then you should.**

**Banners by Mist**

**Chapter 1**

**Girl's Night**

"So what do you think we should do tonight?" Jacob asked. He turned and looked at his pack mates, Jared, Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul.

"Poker?" Paul suggested.

"Nah, Leah cut me off for a week after our last poker game," Sam confessed. "She said she couldn't handle the cigar smoke."

"Movies?" Quil asked.

At the same time Embry suggested, "We could go bowling."

"No can do. I'm broke," Jared confessed. "Beer and the fire pit?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jacob agreed. "Nice easy night at home and if we're lucky we can hear what the girls talk about."

"You want to eavesdrop on our wives?" Sam clarified.

"That's fucking brilliant," Paul crowed as he started to walk toward the woodpile. "I've always wondered if they sat around and talked about the size of my cock, or how good I am in bed."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Whatever asswipe." He joined Paul in picking out logs for the fire pit.

"No, seriously, don't you think it would be awesome to see inside their heads for a change. I know what you guys think about; I'd like to see what they want for a change." Paul clarified.

"You have a point there." Quil commented. "I've always thought that the girls were just as dirty minded as we are. This could be our chance to find out."

"I've never thought about it like it. But still… don't you think it's just a little… sneaky?" Sam asked.

"So…" Embry inserted. "We are men that turn into wolves. Our world revolves around sneakiness."

Sam sighed. "Fine then, we will listen to the women talk about female stuff all night." He sounded resigned.

Jacob laughed, "I think you will be in for a surprise my friend. Now let's go get some beer."

Sam and Jacob headed for the workshop and the extra refrigerator that Jacob kept his beer in. Soon the guys were relaxed around the burning logs, and drinking ice cold brew.

Inside the house, Bella, Rachel, Leah, Emily and Kim had just finished watching Fast Five, not because the women liked action movies, but instead because they liked the eye candy that had been on the screen. They were so used to it being just the women, that none of them even thought about the guys sitting in the back yard around the fire pit.

The guys that routinely turned into giant wolves.

The guys that could easily hear everything that was said.

"But did you see him?" Rachel asked.

"_See who?" Paul wanted to know._

"Yeah, I saw. Absolutely dreamy." Kim muttered.

"_Who's dreamy?" Jared wondered out loud. There was a slight edge to his voice that hadn't been there previously. _

Bella sighed, "Wouldn't you just like to get him in the sack?"

_Jacob smirked, "They have got to be talking about me."_

Leah looked skeptical, "Really? You would want to do him?"

"Uh… yeah, wouldn't you? I mean… what's not to like? He's easy on the eyes, built like a linebacker and has that gleam in his eyes."

"_Fuck you dude, I'm the only guy built like a linebacker around here." _Quil announced_. "You guys are big but I'm a fucking stone wall."_

"That gleam?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, you know the gleam that says I know how to fuck you properly and make you scream my name." Bella clarified.

_Paul snickered, "That leaves you out dumbass_."

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to agree with Leah. Van Diesel just doesn't do it for me. Now Paul Walker… him I could do." Rachel explained.

"Paul Walker would be alright I guess; if you want that sensitive type loving." Emily added.

"_Fucking Paul Walker? Is Rachel serious? What a pussy." Paul Lahote asked._

"Well yes, I mean… you know… Now don't get me wrong, my guy can fuck. He has never once left me high or dry, if you know what I mean." Rachel paused_._

_Outside, Paul looked cocky and smug._

"But it's just that, it's just fucking. The man wouldn't know a tender moment if it hit him in the dick." Rachel sat down heavily on the sofa.

_Paul's face fell, "I would so…" he argued. "I know tender moments, shit, I can do tender moments."_

_Embry snickered, "Shoving a pillow under her ass doesn't count, Lahote."_

"Besides, sometimes I would like to be the one in charge, tie him up or spank his ass for a change."

"I know what you mean," Kim commented. "Paul does have a nice ass. It would look pretty in pink." The girls snickered and then broke out into full hysterics.

Outside, all the guys, except Paul, were having a hard time keeping themselves from being heard. They chuckled, snorted, and hooted, and then they laughed even harder when they saw the disgruntled expression on Paul's face.

"For me it would be 'The Rock', Dwayne Johnson," Leah confessed after things had calmed down_. _

_Sam smiled, "This should be good."_

"Why him?" Bella asked.

"Because he looks like he knows how to have fun in the sack. There is just something sexy about a man that can be creative."

"Are you saying that things with Sam have gotten a little boring?" Kim wanted to know.

Leah sighed, "Whatever happened to spontaneous? We used to be driving somewhere and just pull over on the side of the road for a quickie. Or there were times when he would call me and tell me how he planned to take me that night. Now it's the same ole same ole. Every week it's like clockwork. Tuesday nights I'm on top, Thursday nights it him from behind and Saturday nights it's oral and then missionary."

"_Fuck dude, every_ _Tues, Thursday and Saturday?" Quil shook his head. "That's sad. It's like old man sex or something."_

"_Yeah, and it's really bad when Leah can tell you what position you're going to screw her in based on the day of the week." Embry pointed out._

"_It's not like you have kids to plan around either," Paul pointed out._

_Sam looked puzzled. "It's not like that. We don't always do it with her on top on Tuesdays." _

"Well I just want to know what happened to trying something new." Kim replied. "I mean… when we first got together, Jared would spend hours giving me orgasm after orgasm in some of the most creative manners. Now, it's so… routine. The other day I tried to suggest that he let me tie him to the bed so I could play with him some. He shot that down in no time flat, 'but Kimmy, you know those ropes won't hold me'."

The girls all laughed at Kim's impersonation of Jared.

"So then I said, well then why don't you use them to tie me up? He shot that one down too." She grumbled. "But Kimmy, the ropes will leave marks on your skin."

The giggling around the room continued. Outside the guys had all started chuckling as well.

Kim continued. "I swear he thinks it's kinky if I'm on top. You can forget about anything really out there. I think he would have a heart attack if I suggested that he fuck my ass or something."

_The guys looked at each other before Jared spoke up, "What, the ropes wouldn't have held me and they would have left marks on her skin."_

_Quil snickered. "That's not the point dude."_

"_Your girl wanted to tie you up and take advantage of you and you wouldn't let her?" Embry asked in disbelief. Dude, do you know how many men want their women to want them like that?"_

"_And you've never tried anal?" Paul had a dazed look on his face._

"_I can't get over the fact that you've never tied her up? Leah used to love that shit." Sam said._

"_Wait, let me get this straight," Paul shook his head, stood up and then looked at Jared. "Really dude, you've never tried anal?"_

_Jared rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is like you Paul."_

"_Clearly..." Paul replied. "Wouldn't hurt you none to try to be more like me. Humph... I think even Kim would agree with me on that."_

"What about you, Bella? There has to be something about Jacob that you don't like." Leah asked.

"_Hush guys, I need to hear this." Jacob ordered. _

While inside the house, Rachel was murmuring, "I'm not sure I want to hear this."

"_Don't feel bad sis, I'm not sure I want to know either." Jacob commented softly_.

Bella looked apologetically at Rachel, "Sorry."

Rachel looked resigned as Bella continued.

"Jacob is a fantastic lover. He is very giving and considerate."

_Jacob's audible sigh of relief was heard around the fire pit._

"Do I hear a 'but' coming on?" Kim asked.

"Well yeah, sometimes I just wish he would take charge, you know? I mean he doesn't have to be Mr. Hearts and Flowers all the time. Sometimes I just wish he would show me that Alpha male that everyone talks about."

"You don't want him to treat you with kid gloves?" Leah clarified.

"No, sometimes I wish he would just fuck me up against the wall, or bend me over the couch. Just, take control."

"Hummm… maybe get a little kinky?" Kim offered.

Bella's eyes lit up. "Exactly."

_Jacob positively radiated confidence when he said, "If that's what she wants then that is what she will get."_

"Heard enough, remember you are talking about my brother, my baby brother." Rachel pleaded.

The girls all turned to look at Emily.

"Really… I can't complain. Quil is great." She muttered.

"But?" Leah asked.

"Well one time back in college I had this experience that I have been dying to try again, and I just don't know how to tell him that. I don't want him to think that things with him aren't great, because they are, it's just that sometimes I feel like I could use a little something more."

"What kind of experience are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"It involved me and another woman," Emily explained.

"_Fuck yeah…" Quil mumbled. "That's what I'm talking about."_

"I'd just like to try it again sometime."

"With who?" Kim sounded frightened.

Emily laughed, "Don't worry Kim; I didn't have my eyes set on you."

"What's wrong with me?" Kim went from frightened to affronted.

"Then who?" Leah asked ignoring Kim's comment.

Emily glanced at Bella and then at Rachel, but didn't say anything.

"Oh fuck no…" Rachel growled. "Quil is like my cousin."

"I don't want you to have sex with him." Emily protested.

"Yeah… but he would see me naked, in person. No thanks."

"Oh… I didn't think about that."

There were several long minutes of silence before Bella spoke up. "I've never been with another woman. I'm not sure I would know what to do, or if I would feel comfortable doing it."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead. He squirmed uneasily in his seat. The idea turned him on, but he didn't want to say anything just yet. He would have to talk to his Bella and see how she really felt about it, but he couldn't deny that the images flowing through his mind weren't hot as hell.

"It's ok Bella. I really thought about a friend of yours. One of the girls from Forks. Angela Weber, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I know Angela." Bella paused, "Do you think she would be into this?"

"Well… she was the girl that I experimented with before," Emily explained.

"I have her number. I can call her if you want. See if she minds if I share the number with you."

"Really? Thanks, that would be great."

"Now give me two guys," Leah said. "I'd be all about that."

"You've fantasized about you and Sam with another guy?" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah… You can't deny that we run with a group of hot men."

"Which ones?" Kim wanted to know. "Obviously one of them is Sam and one of them isn't Seth. That leaves Jared, Embry, Paul, or Jacob. Which one do you want to have in a threesome with you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Leah quipped.

"Oh god… you want Jared. Well you can't have him." Kim protested.

Leah laughed. "No, the guy I would pick to join me and Sam wouldn't be attached to another woman."

Bella sighed, "Ummm... Embry."

While at the same time Rachel said. "Oh... you want Embry. Yeah, I can see that, he's hot."

"He is," Emily agreed. "He would probably be up for something like that too."

"Really?" Leah questioned. "You think?"

Several of the girls nodded their heads before Rachel explained. "It's always the quiet ones that you need to worry about. Embry has that gleam in his eyes. I would bet that he is a freak in the sack."

Kim nodded and looked dreamy, "I would bet that he gets all into that kinky stuff."

_Outside Embry's eyes popped open and he looked worriedly at Sam. _

"Sorry Leah, but I would have to go with Seth on that one." Bella volunteered.

"Seth?" Leah asked.

"Yeah… he's just so dang cute and so innocent. Plus, he makes me think of a younger Jake."

"_Fuck, did I hear that right?"_ _Seth asked as he came out of the trees._ "_Nothing out there tonight, boss." He grabbed a beer and joined the other guys around the fire circle._

_Jake got a gleam in his eyes. He was bound and determined that he was going to make some of these fantasies a reality… soon._

"You know, we should be talking to the guys about this instead of each other." Kim commented.

"I know, but how do you tell a kind, caring man that is a generous lover that you want him to sex you up differently without it sounding like a complaint?"

"Or for that fact, how do you tell a man that you don't want to fuck, you want to 'make love'?" Rachel did air quotes. "I can just see it now; Paul will smack my ass and ask me to get him a sandwich."

The girls all laughed and out at the fire pit Paul looked sheepish.

Kim continued, "I have no idea. I tried to tell Jared that I needed more, but he fell asleep before I could get the words out of my mouth."

"Yeah, well next time try telling him before you have sex." Leah instructed.

All the girls snickered.

"Sam too?" Kim asked.

Leah snorted. "Yes, Sam is guilty of that, too."

"You would think that I had a buzz saw in my bedroom after Paul and I get done," Rachel confessed. She looked at Bella. "And I don't even want to know about my baby brother. He snores loud enough in a regular night's sleep to wake the dead."

_Outside the house Embry and Quil looked at each other. "I don't usually fall asleep like that, do you, Quil?"_

"_Nah man, but then again you are normally too busy trying to get away from whatever woman you hooked up with and I'm usually trying to get more action from the old lady."_

"_What about you Seth?" Embry asked the young wolf that had just gotten off patrol._

_Paul laughed, "You can forget about asking him. Sex with your hand isn't quite the same as sinking balls deep inside a willing woman. Although he might change his mind based on what Bella just said."_

_Seth refused to let Paul bait him. "Fuck you Paul. I just refuse to lead someone on, and you know how women are, or at least the decent ones, the ones worth having. I don't want to sleep with some loose skank that has been with every other guy on the reservation."_

"_That's sweet Seth, did you grow a pussy?" Jared quipped._

_Sam knocked Jared on the back of the head. "Lay off fuckwit. Its Seth's decision and I for one, don't blame him for waiting. But Seth, what if you could have a woman, one that wasn't a skank and one that knew you would never be anything more than a one night stand?"_

"_I'd have to think about it. I mean… I guess it would depend on the woman."_

"_What if you never imprint?" Jacob questioned. "Are you going to go through life a virgin?" _

"_No, I just don't want to have sex with someone that has fucked all or most of my pack brothers. I don't want some pack whore."_

"_I can respect that," Jacob admitted, thinking back to his first time with Bella. "It's fantastic to have someone special to share that memory with."_

"_Shit!" Jared said, "Thanks Seth, now we're going to be stuck inside Jacob's head while he reminisces about his and Bella's relationship." _

"_I'd rather be inside Jacob's head than yours," Paul quipped. _

"_That goes double for me," Embry answered._

"_And me," Quil piped up. _

"_What's wrong with Kim?" Jared asked._

"_Well nothing is wrong with her," Sam replied. "It's more to do with you. Really dude, you wouldn't let her tie you up?"_

"_I still can't get over the fact that you haven't fucked her ass," Paul exclaimed._

"_Fuck you, fuck all of you, I'm outta here." Jared stalked off much to the amusement of the guys._

"_Five dollars says he tries to get up the nerve to tie her up," Quil said._

"_You're on," Embry replied._

"_I've got ten that says that Kim will keep her anal cherry," Paul offered._

"_I think I want a piece of that," Sam exclaimed and then he quickly clarified. "The bet, not Kim's ass."_

_From the trees they heard Jared say, "I've got twenty that says none of you will have the balls to give your women what they didn't ask you for."_

"_You're on," Jake replied. _

_At the same time Paul was heard saying, "That's a deal, man." _

_And Sam said, "Thats twenty... no forty... no sixty dollars you're going to lose. You better shut that trap man before you bet away the grocery money."_

"_You let me worry about my bets," Jared snarled, before he disappeared for home._

Inside the house, the ladies were oblivious to anything that was going on around the fire pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

Sorry that this isn't an update, but I just thought that I should let everyone know, that due to the mature nature of this story, I won't be posting the remaining chapters on fanfic.

For those of you that are over the age of 18 and would like to read the rest of it, What She Didn't Ask is also posted on Tricky Raven.

For the people that have been following the story on JBNP and would like to read the last couple of chapters, send me a PM and I'll see what I can do.

Sorry if this is disappointing to anyone else, and thanks for reading.

Feebes


End file.
